towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Battle Field 2185 Jarhead Clan II „Experiment 713“
Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“ S'eit Anbeginn der Zeit berichtet eine Legende das Bara Magna, Aqua Magna und der Mond der beide Planeten umkreist, einst ein großer Planet waren. Auf diesem gedieh das Leben und die Mutter aller Kulturen wurde dort geboren. Doch erzählen die Legende weiter das die Kultur der Arroganz und dem Hochmut verfiel. Werte wie Freundschaft und Liebe, Verständnis und Leben mit der Natur gerieten in Vergessenheit. So strafte das Schicksal die Bewohner von Spherus Magna in dem es den Planeten zerbrechen ließ. Aus einem Planeten wurden drei. Und erst wenn sich die Welten wieder zum alten Gewandelt hätten, würde das Schicksal die Planeten wieder zusammen führen. Doch dies ist nur eine Legende die den Kindern erzählt wird wenn sie nicht artig waren. In Wahrheit fand die Wissenschaft schon früh heraus das die drei Welten immer schon existiert hatten und nichts auf die Katastrophe aus den Legende hin wies. Doch wenn eine Legende, eine Geschichte über mehre Jahrhunderte erzählt wird, so hinterlässt sie Spuren. Aus der Legende werden Träume, aus Träumen entwickeln sich Wunschvorstellungen und aus diesen wird eine Besessenheit. Und aus dem Kindertraum das drei Planeten wieder eine werden kann wurde ein Ziel das die Welt verändern sollte. Wenn auch nicht so wie es die Legende erzählte; '„Mania Spherus Magna“ D'as Jahr 2185; Bara Magna, eine blühende Welt mit Reichtum und Wohlstand. Die Technik auf dem höchsten Stand und ein Zeitalter der Wissenschaft. Doch dies war nur die eine Seite der Medaille. Gleichzeitig aber kostet der Wohlstand und die Technik dem Planeten Tag für Tag Unmengen an Ressourcen. Und wenn sich daran nichts änderte würde Bara Magna nicht mehr lange die Welt bleiben die sie ist. Schon jetzt strebte die Wissenschaft Wege an wie Bara Magna geschont werden konnte. Doch nicht so wie es sich viele Umwelt bewusste Agori erhofft hatten. Die Erforschung anderer Planeten erreichte einen Höhepunkt. Doch das Herz der interplanetaren Wissenschaft konzentrierte sich auf das Finden neuer Rohstoffquellen. Und so begann die Expansion ins Weltall. Auf vielen Welten entstanden Forschungszentren und Anlagen zum Abbau von Rohstoffen. Konvois von schweren Raumkreuzern brachten und bringen jeden Tag Megatonnen Rohstoffe aus allen Teilen des bekannten Universums nach Bara Magna. Und vor fünf Jahren auch noch von der Nachbar Welt Aqua Magna. Doch die Ureinwohner des Planeten leisteten Widerstand gegen den Agori Konzern der dort den Rohstoff Abbau betrieb. Trotz militärischer Sicherheitskräfte verlor der Konzern Meter für Meter Boden unter den Füßen. Und schließlich musste er sich nach einer katastrophalen Niederlage ein für alle Mal von Aqua Magna zurück ziehen. Der Fall hätte nach der Heimkehr der Überebenen ein Ende haben können, doch der Konzern ließ den Verrat und die Erniedrigung nicht auf sich sitzen. Er nutzte seinen Einfluss auf die Politik aus damit diese eine neu gegründete elitäre Organisation mit der Aufklärung des Verrats beauftragte. Bewusst das diese keine Gnade mit den Ureinwohnern kannten, wenn sie von den Details des Verrats und der letzten großen Schlacht erfahren würden. Was mit zwei Bergungsmissionen begann sollte bald ungeahnte Ausmaße annehmen. Sowohl auf Aqua Magna als auch auf Bara Magna. center|600px '''''Jarhead Clan II „Experiment 713“ D'as Geschwader Frost flog in Formation nahe der Meeresoberfläche auf den Fuchsbau zu. Sie waren jetzt noch genau acht Kilometer von der Insel entfernt als dem Navigationsoffizier des Kommandohubschraubers etwas auf dem Radar fest stellte. „Haben Teile eines Wracks auf dem Radar, Madam Frost,“ sprach der Agori und zeigte auf eine Vielzahl von roten Punkten, „aber für einen Wrack erscheinen mir die Punkte zu platziert.“ „An das Geschwader,“ befahl Sergeant Frost, „Flug zur Basis fortsetzen, wir kommen später nach.“ Während das Geschwader den alten Kurs bei behielt drehte der Kommandohubschrauber ab und drehte eine weitere Runde um das Areal. Noch mehr Punkte erschienen, Madam Frost und dem Navigationsoffizier wurde klar das sie nicht mehr über Wrackteilen kreisten. Sie hatten die Elemente einer Ruine auf dem Meeresgrund entdeckt. „Dieser Fund dürfte jemandem anderen interessieren,“ stellte der Navigationsoffizier fest, „soll ich die Koordinaten speichern?“ „Speichern und zum Fuchsbau schicken,“ erwiderte Sandy Frost trocken, „er wird sich freuen dass er sich endlich bewegen darf!“ „Wieder Kurs zum Fuchsbau aufnehmen,“ befahl Sergeant Frost und sah auf die Wasseroberfläche, „ich möchte noch etwas vom Büfett ab bekommen, dies ist sein Fall nicht unserer.“ Der Dragon Typ 4 drehte sich in der Luft und schwebte auf die Insel zu. Vom Tower aus kontrollierten die Vulcanus Marines das Starten und Landen. Nach dem der letzte Hubschrauber gelandet war ertönten die Lautsprecher auf den Flugfeldern, „für heute sind keine Starts mehr freigegeben, alle Hubschrauber in die Hangars zur Wartung!“ Der Sprechfunk des Zimmers weckte den Agori der friedlich auf seinem Bett geschlafen hatte. „Bitte in den Kommandoraum,“ wiederholte die in der Wand eingebaute Box, „wir haben etwas das sie interessieren dürfte.“ Der Agori stand auf und zog sich seine Jacke über. Er trat an den Schreibtisch und nahm das Buch hoch, dann verließ er das Zimmer. In dem Kommandoraum befanden sich nur vier Personen, sie alle kannten ihn und sie gehörten zu den wenigen die eingeweiht waren. Sie alle Fünf gehörten zu den Trägern des geheimen Unternehmens und hatten ihre Unterschrift unter das Dokument gesetzt. Der Agori trat an die Ablage neben dem Projektor und legte das Buch ab. Schweigend schlug er eine Seite auf und scannte sie. Langsam baute sich das dreidimensionale Modell auf. Es glich einem Festungsbau, welcher auf Bara Magna klassisch war für Gefängnisse. „Die Ruine auf dem Grund des Meeres sah vor langer Zeit mal so aus,“ erklärte der Agori und gab die Koordinaten ein welche Sandy Frost an den Tower geschickt hatte, „mit etwas Glück haben wir sie gefunden!“ D'''er Agori saß wieder in seinem Zimmer und las die Seite aus dem Buch. Endlich haben wir sie gefunden, freute er sich, es wurde aber auch langsam Zeit. Gelassen schlug der Agori eine andere Seite auf. Sie soll drei Matoraner getötet haben, ließ er durch seinen Kopf gehen, sie verriet ihre Toa Brüder. Schließlich fand sie ihr Ende als die Grube, bereits im Meer versunken durch ein Erdbeben völlig zerstört wurde. Bald wird sie wieder leben, dachte der Agori und klappte das Buch wieder zu, dann wirst du deinen Verrat beenden können. Der Morgen brach an und die drei Schiffe legten von Hafen des Fuchsbau ab. An Bord nur die Marines wie es der Auftrag vor sah. An Bord der Brücke stand der Agori und seine Augen ruhten auf dem Sonargerät. Daneben befanden sich weitere Bildschirme, jeden für einen der Scanner. „Haben gleich das Gebiet mit den angegebenen Koordinaten erreicht,“ teilte der Kapitän dem Agori mit, „dann können wir mit dem Abscannen des Meeresgrundes beginnen.“ Der Agori nickte nur und stellte sich die Tage vor als dieses Gefängnis unter ihm noch in Betrieb war. Dume hatte in seinen Memoiren viel darüber erzählt. Auch über die Gefangenen hatte er einige Dinge erwähnt. Der Agori dachte nach, etwas drängte sich ihm auf. Warum hatte das Verteidigungsministerium den Antrag so lange abgelehnt und dann so spontan beschlossen? Hatte es mit den Fortschritten auf Aqua Magna zu tun? Wohl kaum, beantwortete er sich die Frage in seinen Gedanken, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätten sie unbemerkt von den Toa beginnen können. Etwas anderes musste das Ministerium bewogen haben dem Projekt zu zustimmen. Und genau diesen Grund wusste der Agori nicht. Er stellte auch keinen Fragen, er war ein Marine mit wissenschaftlicher Nebenausbildung. Und wenn das Projekt gelingen sollte, hätte man die ultimative Waffe gegen alle Feinde mit elementaren Kräften. „Sir,“ bemerkte der Kapitän des Schiffes, „befinden uns im Zentrum der Koordinaten.“ „Mit dem Scannen beginnen!“ befahl der Agori und seine Augen wanderten zu den Bildschirmen. Nach einander schalteten sich die Scanner ein. Schallwellen, Wärme und Kältebild und zur guter Letzt Metall und Energiedetektoren. Auf den Bildschirmen jagten Zahlenreihen von Links nach Rechts und bauten Stück für Stück die Werte der Scanner auf. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich über das Gesicht des Agori, ''„macht die U Boote startklar, in zwei Stunden tauchen wir!“ „Nachwort“ V'akama wedelte mit den Händen um her und kniff die Augen zu. Um ihn herum war das Wasser. Der Toa glitt tiefer, an Fischen und Wasserrahi vorbei immer tiefer. Das Meer erreichte eine Tiefe an dem das Licht der Sonne es nicht mehr erhellte. Vakama sank noch tiefer und vor ihm taten sich die Trümmer der Grube auf. Der Toa wollte weg schwimmen doch egal wie hastig er ruderte, mit Armen und Beinen wedelte, er sank weiter auf die Ruine zu. Mit starken Stößen versuchte er wieder nach oben zu kommen. Doch etwas unsichtbares zog in in die Tiefe hinab in eine zerstörte Zelle. Dort lag die Leiche einer ertrunkenen Toa. So wie sie nach all der Zeit aus zusehen hatte. Vakama bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, tief im Meer und in einer Zelle mit einer Ertrunkenen. Er wehrte sich doch seine Augen starrten wie besessen auf den toten aufgedunsenen Körper der Toa. Jetzt erfasste ihn der blanke Horror, der Körper begann sich vor seinen Augen zu regenerieren. Vakama presste die Augen zu doch die unsichtbare Kraft öffnete sie wieder. Das Gesicht des Toa befand sich jetzt direkt über dem der leblosen aber liebreizend anzuschauenden Toa des Wassers. Von einer Sekunde auf der anderen öffnete diese die Augen. Vakama begann laut zu schreien. „Alles in Ordnung Herr?“ fragte ihn einer seiner Krieger und reichte einen Krug mit Wasser, „sie schrien so laut das wir dachten man würde euch ermorden!“ '„Alles in bester Ordnung,“ schluckte Vakama und leerte den Krug in einem Schluck, „es war nur ein Alptraum, ein schrecklicher Alptraum!“ Kapitel 1: '“Die Tiefe“'' ''D'er Agori stand auf der Arbeitsplattform des Forschungsschiffes und beäugte die fünf Tauchroboter. Jedes dieser wunderbaren Meisterwerke der Technik faszinierte den Wissenschaftler. Aber sie waren nur Schatten im Vergleich zu dem was sie vom Grund des Meeres heben sollten. Die fünf Tauchroboter waren speziell für ihre ihre Aufgaben abgestimmt worden. Zwei der technischen Meisterwerke waren mit Schneid- Hebewerkzeugen ausgestattet, sie waren auch die leistungsstärksten der Fünf. Eines war mit einer Vorrichtung versehen mit der etwas gezielt gefroren werden konnte, so gezielt das eine zerbrechliche Hülle nicht mehr zerfallen aber das Genmaterial nicht zerstört wurde. Diese Tauchgerät war das Herz der Mission. Die letzten beiden Tauchroboter wurden mit einem Behälter versehen in dem ein Toa aufgebahrt werden konnte. „In welcher Tiefe liegt die Ruine?“ erkundigte sich der technische Leiter der Expedition, „die kabellose Steuerung ist nur bis zu einer Tiefe von 6.000 Meter reibungslos gewährleistet.“ „An dieser Stelle liegt die maximale Tiefe bei 4.632 Meter,“ sprach der Agori dessen Namen niemand aus zusprechen wagte, „somit kein Problem für eure Piloten.“ „Gut,“ bemerkte der technische Leiter, „dann hoffen wir mal das uns das Wetter hier oben und die Strömung in der Tiefe wohlgesonnen sind.“ Mit leisem Knacken hoben die fünf Tauchroboter vom Boden ab und hingen in dem Krangestell. Dieses fuhr langsam über die Öffnung des Forschungsschiffes und setzte die technischen Meisterwerke auf das Wasser. Das Wasser schäumte kurz auf als die Schrauben der Tauchgeräte sich zu drehen begannen. Mit mäßigem Tempo verschwanden sie unter der Wasseroberfläche. Sie wurden immer kleiner und kleiner bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Nun folgte der Agori ohne Namen dem technischen Leiter wieder in das Labor des Forschungsschiffes zu den Pulten an denen die fünf Piloten saßen. Ein jeder sah über einem Bildschirm die direkte Umgebung der Tauchgeräte. Die Agori steuerten sie über einen Joystick Im Lichtfeld erschienen immer wieder Fische oder der ein oder andere Meeressäuger. Mit jedem Meter wurde das Meer dunkler und die Tierwelt war eine völlig andere. Für die meisten Forscher an Bord des Schiffes war dies der Höhepunkt des Tauchgangs. Nur der Agori ohne Namen hatte nur noch ein Auge für den Meeresgrund. „Sind auf 3.100 Meter Tiefe,“ sprach der technische Leiter nach dem er auf einem der Bildschirme geblickt hatte, „erste Umrisse eines Wachturms sind zu erkennen.“ „Ja,“ bemerkte der Agori ohne Name, „man kann die Nummer grob erkennen.“ „Turm Nummer 11,“ sprach der technische Leiter, „wir müssten dem nach auf dem richtigen Weg sein.“ Der Agori ohne Namen schlug das Buch auf mit der Beschreibung der Grube. „45 Grad Steuerbord,“ teilte er den Piloten mit, „dann befinden wir uns über dem östlichen Gefängnistrakt.“ Im Lichtfeld der Mini U Boote erschienen die von Algen besetzten Mauern des Gefängnishofes. Kleintiere tummelten sich dort und huschten zwischen Sand und Lehmboden umher. Das Licht zog jetzt fiele kleine Fische in bizarren Lichtspielen und Formen an. Die U Boote mit dem Räumgerät aktivierten das Gebläse und legten einen Teil des Hofes frei von Sand und Dreck. Dies war der östliche Hof der Anlage. D'ie Tauchfahrzeuge stiegen wieder auf die Höhe des Zellengebäudes. Der Scann eines der Mini U Boote erschien auf dem Projektor als dreidimensionales Modell. „Nur das östliche Viertel der gesamten Anlage ist nicht von Felsen und Geröll verschüttet,“ stellte der technische Leiter erstaunt feste, „die Katastrophe muss schrecklich gewesen sein!“ „Das Gestein und Geröll hier,“ erklärte der Agori ohne Namen, „war einmal eine Insel namens Voya Nui.“ „Und wenn der Verfall dieses Höhlensystems so weiter verläuft,“ fuhr er fort, „ereilt Mata Nui das gleiche Schicksal!“ Die fünf Tauchroboter kreisten über dem Gebäude und scannten Meter für Meter. Auf dem zweiten Projektor baute sich ein weiteres dreidimensionales Modell auf dem auch die U Boote klar zu erkennen waren. „Da!“ schoss es aus dem technischen Leiter heraus, „in zwei der Zellen im zweiten Stock befinden sich Skellete die zu einem Toa passen!“ „Richtig, gut erkannt,“ sprach der Agori ohne Name genussvoll, „und deshalb sind wir heute hier, das ist unser Ziel!“ Die kleine Flotte der Tauchfahrzeuge drehte von dem Gebäude Teil ab. Nur die zwei mit dem Räumungs- und Bergegerät suchten erneut die Wände ab. Diverse Werte flackerten über eine Ecke der zwei Bildschirme hinter denen die Piloten saßen. Jetzt platzierten die Tauchroboter die Sprengpackungen an gezielten Stellen des Gefängnistraktes. Es blubberte und schäumte auf als die Sprengpackungen explodierten. Eine Wolke aus Algen und Dreck begleitete die Teile der Wand bei ihrem in die Tiefe fallen. „Wahnsinn,“ gab der Agori ohne Namen zu, „das ihr so gezielt sprengen könnt.“ Nach einer Stunde war der Weg zu der ersten Zelle frei. Das dritte U Boot mit der Gefriervorsichtung stieg vom Meeresgrund auf und tauchte in den frei gesprengten Gang. Auf dem Bildschirm verfolgte der Agori ohne Namen den Prozess wie die verfallende Leiche des Toa langsam und gezielt eingefroren wurde. Der Eisblock hob sich leicht an und das Tauchfahrzeug zog in auf den Hof. Dort übernahm das erste Mini U Boot mit einem Behälter den Körper des Toa. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten die Tauchroboter auch die Leiche der weiblichen Toa geborgen. Die Flotte der Tauchfahrzeuge stieg langsam wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. „Verdammt gute Arbeit!“ lachte der Agori ohne Name laut und klatschte dem technischen Leiter in die Hand, „sie ist das Herz der Operation.“ „Und das andere Skelett,“ lächelte der Agori ohne Namen, „es ist kein Toa, laut meiner Quelle ist es ein Piraka namens Vezok.“ „Wollen sie mit den Leichen überhaupt anfangen?“ fragte der technische Leiter, „warum diese aufwendige Bergungsaktion?“ „Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagen, oder besser noch nicht sagen,“ bemerkte der Agori ohne Namen während seine Augen auf dem Bildschirm ruhten der das Kamerafeld des Mini U Bootes zeigte, das die kleine Flotte anführte, „wenn sie von der wissenschaftlichen Leiterin der Operation das ok kriegen, werde ich es ihnen mitteilen.“ Die Gruppe trat wieder an Deck und eilte zu der Arbeitsplattform. Die fünf U Boote wurden langsam für das Auge sichtbar. Erst schwach dann immer deutlicher, bald waren sie ganz deutlich zu erkennen. Wieder schäumte das Meer als die Tauchfahrzeuge nach einander die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen. D'''as Krangestell senkte sich und die fünf Tauchroboter verankerten sich wieder in dem Krangestell. Langsam und vorsichtig hob es sie wieder aus dem Wasser. Das Krangestell fuhr wieder auf seinen Ausgangspunkt zurück und setzte die Mini U Boote in ihre Gestelle. „Bereit machen um die Fracht in Empfang zunehmen,“ befahl der Agori ohne Namen, „rollte die Behälter vor!“ Vier Tajun Scince Marines schoben eine Gebilde herbei das an einen gläsernen Sarg erinnerte dem man mit aller Hand technischem Geräte versehen hatte. Kühlvorsichtungen, diverse Messgeräte und andere wissenschaftliche Raffinessen. Vorsichtig wurde die noch gefrorene Leiche dieses Vezok in den Behälter gebetet. Der Agori ohne Namen gab etwas auf einer kleinen Tastatur ein. Auf dem Display des Behälters erschien der Schriftzug; ''Name: Vezok Spezies: Piraka Fundort: östlicher Gefängnistrakt der Grube D'ie Science Marines schoben den Behälter weg und kamen eine viertel Stunde später mit einem zweite leeren Behälter wieder. Nun betete man den eingefrorenen Körper der Toa vorsichtig um. Und wieder tippte der Agori ohne Namen etwas auf der Tastatur ein. Auf dem Display des Behälters erschien der Schriftzug; '''''Name: Tuyet Spezies: Toa Fundort: östlicher Gefängnistrakt der Grube N'ach dem die Marines auch mit diesem Behälter verschwunden waren gingen der Agori ohne Namen und der technische Leiter des Forschungsschiffes wieder auf die Brücke. „Schlagen sie wieder den Kurs zum Fuchsbau ein,“ sprach der Agori ohne Namen zufrieden mit dem Verlauf der Bergung und dem ersten Schritt der Operation, „stellen sie mir zudem eine Verbindung mit der Basis her.“ Der technische Leiter nickte, „wie sie wünschen.“ Nach dem die Leitung stand wandte sich der Agori ohne Namen dem Bildschirm zu. ''Kapitel 2: '''Hybridwesen „'''L'os, Leute an die Arbeit!“ drängelte der Navigationsoffizier der Tajun Marines, „das Schiff mit der Fracht wird in zwei Stunden hier sein!“ Die Tech Marines eilten zu dem Dragon Typ 4 der bereits für das Aufnehmen der zwei Medical Science Kammern vorbereitet wurde. Die Arbeiten näherten sich langsam dem Ende. Noch ein oder zwei Anschlüsse und die Fixierung der Führungsschienen mussten kontrolliert werden. Ein Schlepper zog den schweren Hubschrauber mit seinen sechs Rotoren auf das Flugfeld. Zur gleichen Zeit sammelten sich die Tajun Marines neben den anderen zwei Dragon Typ 4. Unter dem Befehl ihrer Sergeanten formierten sie sich und hielten sich bereit in die Hubschrauber zu steigen. „Das Schiff hat angelegt,“ tönte einer der Sergeanten, „ab marschieren zum Pier!“ Im Gleichschritt bewegten sich die dreißig Marines zur Hafenanlage des Fuchsbaus. „Um die Medical Science Kammern einen Kader bilden!“ befahl der Agori ohne Namen und schritt den Marines voraus, „zurück zum Flugfeld!“ Der Navigationsoffizier betätigte den Schalter und die Luke des Dragon Typ 4 öffnete sich langsam. Der Agori ohne Namen trat neben dem Zug und sah zu wie die Marines die Medical Science Kammern in den Halterungen platzierten. Mit einer Abfolge von Signaltönen und Leuchten aktivierte sich die Haltevorsichtung und bestätigte ihre einwandfreie Funktion. Die Tajun Science Marines traten in den Hubschrauber und nahmen auf den Sitzen an der Innenwand platz. Der Navigationsoffizier und der Agori ohne Name traten in Raum hinter den Cockpits. Die übrigen Tajun Marines stiegen in die anderen Dragon Typ 4. Die schweren Kampfhubschrauber starten ihre sechs Doppelrotoren und warteten auf die Meldung des Towers. „Flug für Geschwader Bluestar freigegeben,“ ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern. Langsam hoben die Hubschrauber ab und flogen davon. Immer höher bis sie kurz unter der Wolkendecke daher glitten. „Landungschiff Castor an Geschwader Führer,“ ertönte es aus dem Bordfunk, „das Schott ist offen, fliegen sie ein!“ Das Geschwader drehte eine Runde und formierte sich zum Einflug in das Landungsschiff. Nach einander durchbrachen die Hubschrauber die Wolkendecke und landeten im Bauch des Landungsschiffes. Die Schotts schlossen sich und das Raumfahrzeug ließ die Turbinen auf volle Leistung hochfahren. Die Wolken verschwanden als der Koloss aus Stahl durch die Atmosphäre in den offenen Orbit auf stieg. Dr. Franzin Davion stand am Panoramadeck der Star of Atero und verfolgte mit den Augen das Landungsschiff das sich dem Raumkreuzer näherte. „Sie haben die Leichen gefunden und geborgen,“ teilte ein Wissenschaftler mit, „wir haben das Labor vorbereitet.“ „Dann hoffen wir mal ob wir aus den Knochen genug Genmaterial entnehmen können,“ bemerkte Dr. Davion, „um die Hybridwesen zu züchten.“ „Aber es fehlen noch zwei Wirte,“ fiel es dem anderen Wissenschaftler ein, „oh verzeihen sie mir bitte das Wort Wirte, ich meinte Mütter.“'' „'''N'ein,“ stellte Dr. Davion feste, „wir verfügen über genug Fruchtwasser für zwei Hybriden.“ „Erst wenn wir die Glatorianer für die Hybriden erschaffen,“ beendete die leitende Wissenschaftlerin des Projektes, „könnte es schwierig werden.“ Die beiden Agori traten in das Labor wo die zwei Glasröhren standen. In den Zylindern in denen sich eine honigfarbende Flüssigkeit befand, hing ein gleichmäßig zuckender Klumpen an einer künstlichen Nabelschnur. „Sind die modularen Zellen bereit die Gene zu empfangen?“ wollte Dr. Davion wissen, „denn die Modifikation muss rasch geschehen!“ „Die Leichen sind auf dem Weg zum Labor,“ sprachen zwei Wissenschaftler und liefen den Science Marines voraus, „es kann los gehen.“ Nach dem die Science Marines wieder abgezogen waren begann für die Wissenschaftler die Arbeit. Dr. Randy Shrike verglich die Genpräparate auf Lebensfähigkeit und Stabilität. An sich war er Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei doch das Verteidigungsministerium hatte ihm das Projekt zugewiesen. Genau so auch Preston Stormer. Jetzt gehörten sie zu der Leitung des „Experimentes 713“. „Die Vezok Gene sind stabil,“ meinte Preston und trug es in der Liste ein, „aber ich muss sie noch zwei Stränge isolieren.“ „Welche?“ fragte Randy knapp, „damit der Hybrid nicht zu stark Richtung Piraka geht?“ „Genau,“ bestätigte Stormer, „doch damit gefährde ich gleichzeitig die Lebensfähigkeit.“ „Geht mir bei den Toa Genen nicht anders,“ gab Shrike zu, „besonders schwierig wird die Beeinflussung der Elementar Gene.“ Dr. Franzin Davion lass die Berichte ihrer Wissenschaftler und war zufrieden. Noch einen oder zwei Tage und sie hatte die notwendigen Gene um die modularen Zellen zu befruchten. Die Agori schritt in Kapelle des Raumkreuzers und bete leise. Hoffentlich erschaffen wir keine Kreaturen die bald auch Bara Magna bedrohen. Mit einem leichten schlechten Gewissen verließ sie die Kapelle wieder und trat in das Labor zurück. Dr. Randy Shrike rieb sich die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an. Der Computer hielt sich zu lange an dem Prüfen des Genstammes auf. Auf einmal piepte der Lautsprecher des Bildschirms. „Wurde auch langsam Zeit,“ gähnte der Agori und verglich die Werte, „fantastisch, die Gene sind mutiert!“ „Frau Dr. Davion,“ rief er die wissenschaftliche Leiterin, „der Genstamm für die Toa / Agori Hybridform ist lebensfähig und stabil.“ Preston ärgerte sich schwarz, denn der Piraka Anteil ließ sich nicht aus dem Genstrang lösen. „Es ist nicht möglich die Gene zu trennen,“ teilte er Dr. Davion mit, „wenn ich den Piraka Strang isoliere sind die übrigen Stränge nicht mehr lebensfähig.“ „Vielleicht könnte man den fehlenden Strang mit dem der Toa ergänzen,“ schlug Dr. Franzi Davion vor, „zu mindestens kann man es versuchen.“ „Ok, ich werde es tun,“ stimmte Preston zu, „mal sehen was der Computer als mögliche Form ermittelt.“ Drei Tage vergingen und endlich hatte auch Preston sein Genstrang lebensfähig und stabil. „Wie wird die Form des Hybriden ausfallen?“ erkundigte sich Franzi Davion, „was ergab die Computeranalyse?“ „Die Toa Gene haben dominiert,“ lächelte der Agori mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, „der Hybrid ergibt einen männlichen Agori der über die Gabe verfügt einen Toa per Telepartie zu finden und über dessen Augen zu sehen.“ „Und was ergibt der andere Hybrid?“ wandte sich die leitende Wissenschaftlerin an Dr. Randy Shrike. „Im großen und ganzen eine weibliche Version des anderen Toa / Agori Hybriden,“ erklärte Shrike, „aber sie kann zudem den Willen eines Toa beeinflussen wenn dieser sich in einem schock artigen Zustand befindet.“'' „'''A'nsonsten sind sie körperlich wie ganz normale Agori,“ ergänzte ein anderer Wissenschaftler und sein Gesicht sprach mehr als tausend Worte, „und stellen keine Gefahr für unsere Welt da.“ „Übrigens, das muss ich noch hinzufügen,“ sprach der Agori, „verfügen sie nicht über die Erinnerungen ihrer Genspender.“ „Konnten sie die Entwicklung der drei zusätzlichen Organe in den Genstrang einbauen?“ hakte Dr. Davion nach. „Ja das ist mir gelungen,“ bestätigte der Wissenschaftler. Die leitende Wissenschaftlerin nahm die Gefäße mit den Gensträngen und schob sie in die Glaszylinder. Mit einem leisen Suren begann die Maschine mit dem verändern der modularen Zellen. Stück für Stück gaben sie die Gene frei. Die modularen Zellen begannen rasch zu wachsen. Mit jedem weiteren Millimeter nahmen sie an Form an. Der Bildschirm auf dem Pult das beide gläsernen Zylinder miteinander verband zeigte an Hand von Diagrammen den Stand der Entwicklungen. Alles lief nach Plan, nein nicht alles verlief wie es geplant war. „Verdammt es gibt eine Abweichung,“ schluckte einer der Wissenschaftler und seine Finger tanzten hektisch über die Tastatur, „bitte nichts gravierendes!“ Nach einer Sekunde erschien die Darstellung der Abweichung auf dem Schirm. „Die beiden Toa / Agori Hybriden können unter einander ebenfalls über Telepartie kommunizieren,“ atmete der Wissenschaftler aus, „noch einmal Glück gehabt.“ Innerhalb von drei Tagen war die Endwicklung der modularen Zellen so weit fortgeschritten das klar der Körper eines Agori zu erkennen war. Nach weiteren drei Tagen begannen die beiden Körper in dem Becken voller Fruchtwasser sich zu bewegen. Weitere zehn Tage später, Dr. Franzin Davion lächelte sanft als sie die beiden Hybriden ansah. Obwohl sie jetzt genau sechzehn Tage alt waren, glichen sie jungen Agori im Alter von achtzehn und neunzehn Jahren. Der männliche Hybrid wirkte nicht übertrieben muskulös aber durch aus gut gebaut. Das Mädchen war gerade zu eine Schönheit geworden. Ihr Taille war nicht zu stark ausgeprägt und zierte sie mit einer zarten Eleganz. Ihre Brüste waren wohlgeformt und von der Größe einen Apfels. Ihre Gesichtszüge lieb und freundlich. „Sie ist so schön wie gefährlich,“ bemerkte Randy Shrike und sah kurz auf die Gesundheitswerte, „alles in den besten Bereichen.“ „Sie wird nicht anders sein als die anderen weiblichen Marines,“ bemerkte Preston Stormer und musste sich in der Tat zusammen reißen, „nur das sie dafür keine aufwendige Ausbildung gebrauchen wird und sie die zusätzlichen Organe bereits voll entwickelt hat.“ Auf dem Bildschirm erschien die Angaben für die künstliche Geburt. „In den nächsten Tagen werden sie den Brutkasten verlassen und unter uns leben,“ freute sich Franzi Davion, „wir müssen uns für die beiden noch Namen einfallen lassen!“ „Das Mädchen sollten wir Tuyet nennen,“ schlug Preston vor, „als Nachnamen könnten wir sie nach ihrem Geburtszustand benennen.“ „Also Tuyet Eightteen?“ meinte Dr. Davion, „da hätte ich keine Einwände gegen.“ „Und den jungen Agori?“ fragte Randy Shrike, „Vezok ist kein besonders angebrachter Name, würde ich sagen!“ „Luigi De Stephano,“ rief einer der anderen Wissenschaftler in den Raum, „wäre ein passender Name für einen Tajun Marine!“ „Gut,“ stimmte Dr. Franzin Davion zu, „Luigi De Stephano, der Name gefällt mir.“'' Kapitel 3: '“Luigi De Stephano / Tuyet Eightteen“'' ''D'er Agori ohne Namen stand vor dem Spiegel und sah sich an. Die Krankheit war noch weiter fortgeschritten und die Schmerzen über Stunden fast unerträglich. Diese Krankheit war nicht Ansteckend und hätte man sie früher erkannt auch heilbar gewesen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät dafür. Es war seine Schuld gewesen, er hätte die Verletzung melden sollen nach dem sie ihm verursacht worden war. Doch im Eifer des Gefechtes dachte er nicht an die Wunde. Erst als diese sich entzündet hatte, bemerkte der Agori sie. Jetzt war die Entzündung so weit fortgeschritten das sie fast seinen ganzen Körper befallen und zerstört hatte. Seine Arme und Beine mussten mit Prothesen unterstützt werden. Seine Organe wurden durch Medikamente und aufwendige Kuren erhalten. Sein ganzes Leben war zu einem Alptraum voller Schmerzen und Abhängigkeit geworden. Doch der Agori gab die Hoffnung nie auf wieder ein neues Leben führen zu können, eines wie früher als er noch bei bester Gesundheit war. Zufrieden schloss er die Zimmertür von außen und schlenderte den Flur hinauf in die medizinische Abteilung der Star of Atero. Entlang an den Krankenzimmern, den Operationssälen und den Labors. Heute würde sein Alptraum ein Ende finden, so oder so. „Schön sie zu sehen,“ begrüßte ihn Dr. Davion, „wollen sie sich ihn erst einmal ansehen?“ „Ja, das möchte ich,“ lächelte der Agori ohne Namen, „wenn ich die Verbindung nicht überleben sollte, möchte ich ihn zumindest noch einmal gesehen haben!“ „Das kann ich ihnen nicht verübeln,“ sprach die leitende Wissenschaftlerin, „aber ich wette mit ihnen das wir morgen am Tisch sitzen und zusammen eine Tasse Kaffee trinken.“ Der Hybrid zuckte vereinzelnd in dem Brutkasten aber seine Augen blieben verschlossen. „Er ist wunderbar geworden,“ weinte der Agori ohne Namen, „so sah ich als junger Mann aus!“ „Sie brauchen nicht weinen,“ entgegnete Dr. Davion, „bald werden sie in ihrem neuen Körper aufwachen und ein zweites Leben beginnen können.“ „Das hört sich viel zu gut an,“ weinte der Agori ohne Namen, „zu schön um Wahr werden zu können.“ Die Wissenschaftlerin führte den Agori zu der Verbindungskammer und schaltete sie ein. „Zunächst ist es so als ob sie mit einem Glatorianer verlinkt würden,“ erklärte sie dem Agori, „in der nächsten Phase werden alle Erinnerungen und das was sie ausmacht in den neuen Körper transferiert und verankert.“ „Es ist so als ob sie in ihrem jetzigen Körper einschlafen,“ lächelte Dr. Davion und half dem Agori in die Kammer, „und in ihrem neuen Körper aufwachen.“ Der Agori schloss seine Augen und ließ die Wissenschaftlerin zur Tat schreiten. Die Kammer schloss sich und der er schlief ein. Der Agori ohne Namen wachte auf, er wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Um ihn herum war diese honigfarbene Flüssigkeit. Er fühlte sich so jung und frisch, so frei von allen Gebrechen die ihn so viele Jahre heimgesucht und gequält hatten. Er drehte den Kopf zu der Verbindungskammer. Diese stand wieder offen und war leer. Der Agori strahlte und hätte vor lauter Freunde singen können. Doch dann hätte er dieses Fruchtwasser geschluckt und ihm wäre schlecht geworden. Vor seinen Augen bewegte er seine Finger. Dann die Zehen und die Beine. Draußen erschien wieder Dr. Davion und die beiden Gerichtsmediziner Preston Stormer und Randy Shrike. Alle drei lachten zufrieden und sprachen mit einander. Der Agori versuchte die Worte zu verstehen doch er hatte durch das Fruchtwasser um ihn herum echte Probleme damit. Er winkte nach draußen und als die drei Wissenschaftler zu ihm aufsahen zeigte er den Daumen hoch. Wenige Stunden später stand der Agori auf seinen neuen Füßen. Er hatte sich sofort an seinen neuen Körper gewöhnt und grinste immer noch über das ganze Gesicht. In einem Trainingsanzug saßen er und die drei Wissenschaftler in der Bordkantine. „Ich kann jetzt die Sprache der Toa verstehen und sprechen,“ meinte der Agori immer noch ohne Namen, „und ich kann per Telepartie einen Toa finden und durch dessen Augen sehen?“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Preston Stormer, „und du kannst ebenfalls per Telepartie mit Tuyet kommunizieren.“ „Aha,“ entgegnete der Agori immer noch ohne Namen, „und wie heiße ich jetzt eigentlich?“ „Luigi De Stephano,“ erwiderte Randy Shrike, „wenn nicht da suche dir einen anderen aus.“ „„Luigi De Stephano,“ wiederholte der Agori, „oder einfach nur De Stephano, der Name gefällt mir.“ D'e Stephano stand vor dem Brutkasten in dem Tuyet schwamm. Ihr zarter Brustkorb bewegte sich gleichmäßig und vereinzelt zuckte ihr Körper kurz auf. Die Augen waren verschlossen als ob die Agori schlief. „Hallo,“ hörte De Stephano auf einmal in seinem Kopf, „ich weiß das du mich ansiehst!“ „Ich dachte du schläfst?“ erwiderte er per Telepathie, „warum hältst du deine Augen verschlossen wenn du doch wach bist?“ „Ich mag es nicht wenn diese Flüssigkeit um mich herum, meine Netzhaut berührt,“ antwortete die Agori in dem Brutkasten, „ich öffne meine Augen immer nur für wenige Sekunden.“ „Weißt du wer ich bin?“ erkundigte sich De Stephano. „Ja, du bist derjenige dessen Agori Gene in mir eingeflossen sind,“ gab die Agori per Telepathie zurück, du bist aus diesem Grund mein Bruder.“ Dr. Franzin Davion beobachtete das Schauspiel aus der Ferne. Die Wissenschaftlerin wusste das sich die beiden über den telepathischen Weg unterhielten. „Sie kann morgen früh ihren ersten Spaziergang machen,“ bemerkte die leitende Wissenschaftlerin, „dann könnt ihr euch auf normalem Wege unterhalten.“ Luigi De Stephano verließ das Labor um sich seine neue Exo Rüstung Typ 2 an zuschauen. Der Agori musste schnellst möglich wieder seinen alten Posten aufnehmen. Den Marines war es einerlei, sie bemerkten nicht das ihr Sergeant wieder jung und gesund war. Nur das er jetzt einen Namen trug irritierte sie hin und wieder. Mit dem Schwall Fruchtwasser glitt Tuyet aus dem Brutkasten in die Auffangwanne. Die junge Agori hustete und würgte Fruchtwasser aus ihrem Körper. Starke Zuckungen durchfuhren immer wieder ihren zarten hübschen Körper. In einem letzten gequälten Röcheln würgte sie das restliche Fruchtwasser aus ihrer Luftröhre. Sie schrie laut aus leibeskräften und begann zu weinen. Dr. Davion nahm sie in die Arme, „alles in Ordnung mein Kind, alles in Ordnung!“ Die junge Agori versuchte einige Worte zu sprechen, bekam sie aber nicht heraus. Die Wanne füllte sich mit frischen Wasser und wusch das Fruchtwasser von dem Körper. Das gequälte Gesicht der jungen Agori wich einem fröhlichen das von Neugier erfüllt war. „Mutter,“ fragte Tuyet leise aber mit zufriedener Stimme, „wo bin ich?“ „Ich bin nicht deine Mutter,“ erwiderte Dr. Davion, „wir haben dich geklont, dich künstlich erschaffen.“ „Wenn dem so ist, bist du jetzt meine Mutter,“ entschied das Mädchen, „jedes Kind braucht eine Mutter!“ „Wenn du möchtest,“ lächelte Frazin sanft, „werde ich deine Mutter sein.“ „Wie ist mein Name?“ erkundigte sich die junge Agori während sie auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag, „und warum, ich müsste doch ein Baby sein?“ Die leitende Wissenschaftlerin war erstaunt, die Toa / Agori Hybridin dachte bereits wie eine junge Frau. Auch war ihr Wissensstand bis auf wenige Lücken überraschend ausgereift. „Dein Name ist Tuyet,“ lächelte Dr. Franzin Davion, „du erfüllst mich mit Stolz!“ „Ziehe das bitte an,“ bat die leitende Wissenschaftlerin und reichte Tuyet die gleiche Art von Trainingsanzug wie ihn auch De Stephano bekommen hatte, „du kannst hier nicht nackt herum laufen.“ „Warum nicht?“ meinte Tuyet und grinste verspielt, „ihr habt mich doch sehr ansehnlich erschaffen!“ Die Wissenschaftlerin freute sich um so mehr als sie das freundliche Wesen Tuyets erkannte, „du kleiner Scherzkeks!“ Die ersten beiden Tage verbrachte Tuyet mit lernen und Bewegungsübungen. Erst am dritten Tag nach ihrer Geburt erkundete sie das Schiff. T'''uyet saß in ihrem Zimmer und probierte eine Reihe von Kleidern an. Immer wieder blickte sie in den Spiegel und runzelte die Stirn. Ich bin erst zwei Monate alt und sehe aus wie eine junge Frau zwischen achtzehn und neunzehn Jahren. Franzin hatte ihr alles genau erklärt gehabt doch so ganz hatte es Tuyet immer noch nicht verstanden. „Was hat Mutter damit gemeint?“ sprach sie leise zu ihrem Spiegelbild, „das ich eine ewige Kindfrau bleiben werde?“ Die junge Frau verwarf den Gedanken wieder und kramte aus dem Berg von Klamotten eine Hotpants, Socken und einen ärmellosen, bauchfreien Top heraus. Sie schlüpfte in die wenigen Kleidungstücke und zog die knöchelhohen Schnürstiefel an. Zuletzt bannt sie ihre langen dunkelblauen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Fragen zu ihrer Zeit und ihrer Umgebung hatte sie nicht mehr, jetzt war es die Neugier die sie antrieb. Sie brauchte nicht Trainerin denn alles was eine Marine brauchte, hatte man ihr buchstäblich in die Gene gelegt. Das nötige Wissen hatte sie binnen weniger Tage erreicht. Jetzt wollte sie ihren Bruder besuchen und mit ihm über ihre Aufgabe sprechen. Die Grundfragen standen außen vor, den trotz der Toagene in ihr war sie zu 95 % eine reine Agori und so dachte sie auch. „Du siehst hübsch aus,“ rief ihr Stephano von weiten zu, „keine zwei Monat selbstständig und schon wie eine Marine wie aus dem Lehrbuch!“ „Naja, von Geburt an auf Marine geeicht,“ erwiderte Tuyet zufrieden, „mich wundert nur das keiner von ihnen auf mich sauer ist.“ „Warum sollten sie?“ überlegte De Stephano, „es ist durch aus üblich das ein Marine aus einer anderen Lanze zum Sergeanten ernannt wird.“ „Dann ist ja gut,“ sprach Tuyet, „aber eines möchte ich von dir noch wissen?“ „Was denn, Schwesterherz?“ entgegnete De Stephano. „Warum haben sie mir nicht die Erinnerungen der Toa, deren Gene und Namen ich trage, gegeben?“ „Weil das nicht möglich ist,“ erklärte De Stephano und beschrieb noch einmal wie er in seinem Köper transferiert wurde. Ab da hatte sich auch diese Frage für Tuyet erledigt. „Komm bitte mit,“ forderte der Agori Tuyet auf, „ich zeige dir jetzt deine Exo Rüstung Typ 2.“ „Weißt du welches Schicksal es bedeutet,“ bemerkte Luigi De Stephano während sie weiter dem Flur entlang gingen, „ein Marine zu sein?“ „Ja,“ erwiderte Tuyet vergnügt, „es bedeutet ein Doppelleben zu führen.“ „Im Privaten Leben darf man sein wer man will und den Gefühlen ihren Platz einräumen,“ sprach die junge Agori und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst, „doch im Dienst ist man hart und immer sachlich, Entscheidungen trifft der Verstand und Gefühle haben keinen Platz!“ „Gut, du bist also auf deine Rolle als Sergeant eingespielt,“ lächelte De Stephano, „aber zwei Gefühle haben zu jeder Zeit ihre Wichtigkeit, Freundschaft und Brüderlichkeit zu deinen Marines.“ „Denn sie helfen dir verantwortungsvoll zu handeln,“ betonte De Stephano, „Verantwortung ist ein wesentlicher Faktor des Pflichtbewusstseins.“ Die beiden Agori blieben vor einer Tür stehen. Nach einander zogen sie ihre Ausweise durch das Lesegerät. Die Tür ging von links nach rechts auf und schloss sich hinter den beiden Agori wieder. Die Exo Rüstungen hingen in den Wandhalterungen, unter jeder stand der Name des Marines dem sie gehörte. Vor einer dieser Meisterstücke der Wehrtechnik blieben sie beide stehen. „Diese Rüstung gehört dir,“ sagte De Stephano und zeigte auf die Tafel unter der Rüstung. „Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen,“ las die junge Agori vor, „darf ich sie auch etwas verzieren?“ „Sie gehört dir,“ wiederholte De Stephano, „warum fragst du dann?“ Der Waffenmeister legte den rechten Schulterpanzer in das Graviergerät, „was soll ich auf den oberen Rand eingravieren, Miss?“ ''„Gnade dem, den Gnade gewährt werden kann,“ diktierte Tuyet, „Härte denen, die Härte verdienen.“ „Grausamkeit jenen die Verrat üben,“ fuhr die junge Agori fort und etwas düsteres legte sich über ihr Gesicht, „Grausamkeit jenen die einen einem Verräter folgen!“ Epilog: B'ara Magna, planetarische Hauptstadt Atero; Der Minister für Wissenschaft und Technik ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und schlug die Mappe auf. Auf dem ersten Blattstand die Überschrift des Berichtes und der Aktenverweis, „Experiment 713“. Der Agori nahm den Stabel Blätter und ging ihn sorgfältig durch. Beide Toa / Agori Hybriden haben sich so entwickelt wie es vorgesehen war. Keine nennenswerten Abweichungen. Sie werden die nächsten Tage auf Aqua Magna gebracht um sich dort zu beweisen. Dieser Bericht wird dem Ministerium für Verteidigung gefallen, dachte sich der Agori und legte ihn in die Mappe zurück. „Reicht den Bericht weiter an das Verteidigungsministerium,“ wies er seinen Sekretär an, „ich glaube diese Nachricht kommt zum richtigen Moment.“ Der Sekretär verließ das Büro. Die zweite Sekretärin kam nur wenige Minuten später in das Büro zurück, „sie sollen sich das hier mal ansehen.“ Die Agori legte eine weitere Mappe auf den Schreibtisch. „Warum sollen die Regenratoren Systeme erneut geprüft werden,“ fragte der Agori mit verwirrten Augen, „gerade jetzt wo sie die Wüste wieder erblühen lassen?“ „Das Ministerium muss in Zukunft mit einem neuen Problemen rechnen,“ überlegte die Sekretärin und tippte etwas auf ihrem Bildschirm, „Bara Magna wird nicht mehr mit dem Rohstoff Protodermis kalkulieren können.“ „Ja, das ist wahr,“ stimmte der Minister zu, „wir haben den Protodermis Abbau auf Aqua Magna verloren und nun auch auf Bota Magna.“ „Doch laufen die Systeme die unseren Planeten wieder gedeihen lassen,“ rief die Agori in Erinnerung, „zu zwei drittel mit Windkraft und Solarenergie.“ „So ist es aber ganz ohne Protodermis kommen wir dennoch nicht aus,“ korrigierte der Minister seine Sekretärin, „die Systeme wandeln die Protodermis in die Substanz um welche die Wüste erblühen lässt.“ „Wo beziehen wir noch Protodermis außer auf Bota und Aqua Magna?“ fragte die Agori um es in den Bericht ein zutragen. „Von dem Mond Roxtus II,“ entgegnete der Minister, „doch die Abbaubedingungen sind bei weitem nicht so ertragreich.“ „Wie die Situation auf Bota Magna aussieht wissen wir noch nicht genau,“ fuhr der Minister fort, „aber auf Aqua Magna verlieren wir nur Mata Nui, die übrigen Inseln bleiben Abbaugebiet.“ „Warum verlieren wir die Insel Mata Nui?“ wollte die Sekretärin wissen, „in den aktuellen Unterlagen geht nur heraus das die tragenden Segmente der Insel instabil sind.“ „Solange unsere Geologen keine verlässlichen Aussagen haben,“ stimmte der Agori zu, „wird es auch bei dieser Prognose bleiben.“ ''Béryl Morgan stand am Fenster ihres Büros und sah auf den Parkplatz. Die Verteidigungsministerin war nicht besonders erfreut auf das Treffen an diesem Nachmittag. Die Agori hasste es wenn sich ein Skandal wiederholte und man sich zweimal mit der gleichen politischen Misere herum schlagen musste. „Erst ein Konzern auf Aqua Magna,“ brummte die Verteidigungsministerin sauer, „die nach der Festnahme eines Verräters streben.“ „Jetzt hat es die S. E. R. geschafft,“ fuhr die Agori sauer fort, „eine Versammlung des Verteidigungsministeriums zu erwirken.“ Die Chefsekretärin nickte teilhabend, „was könnte Metus und die S. E. R. bloß wollen?“ „Es muss irgend wie von kriegerischer Natur sein,“ überlegte Béryl Morgan und nippte an dem Becher Tee, „sonst würde die Bitte nicht ans Verteidigungsministerium weiter geleitet.“ „Auf dieses Treffen ist allerdings niemand gut zu sprechen,“ bemerkte die Chefsekretärin während sie den Druckbefehl eingab, „mal sehen was Metus so zu erzählen hat!“ Die Verteidigungsministerin stimmte ihrer Chefsekretärin zu, „hoffen wir kein zweites Aqua Maga Problem!“ „Verzeihen sie Madam Morgan, die soll ich euch vom Ministerium für Wissenschaft und Technik übergeben,“ grüßte der Sekretär und übergab die Mappe, „es ist eine gute Nachricht.“ Béryl Morgan strahlte als sie die Fakten durchdachte, die perfekten Toa Jäger waren geschaffen, jetzt mussten sie sich nur noch beweisen. „Sie lächeln ja wieder,“ gab die Chefsekretärin zurück, „was steht in dem Bericht?“ „Etwas das die S. E. R. nicht erfahren darf,“ bemerkte die Ministerin, „es könnte das U M P rasch zu bekannt machen und das könnte die S. E. R ausnutzen wollen.“ „Das U M P bleibt ein Arm des Verteidigungsministerium,“ bekräftigte die Ministerin und ihre Augen strahlten vor Entschlossenheit, „ohne die Genehmigung des Verteidigungsministeriums kommt das U M P nicht zum Einsatz.“ „Wenn ich das mal so in den Raum werfen darf,“ sprach die Chefsekretärin und wirkte ebenfalls sichtlich besser gelaunt, „dann sollten wir darin einen Vorteil sehen das, dass S. E. R. erst die Entscheidung des Ministerium von Bara Magna abwarten muss!“ „Ja so sehe ich das auch,“ stimmte Verteidigungsministerin Béryl Morgan zu, „ohne unsere Zusage bekommen sie keine militärische Unterstützung!“'' '„Nachwort“ Die Limousinen fuhren auf das Gelände ein und hielten auf dem Parkplatz für Ehrengäste. Der Chauffeur stieg aus und öffnete die Tür. Metus und sein Buchführer stiegen aus dem Fahrzeug und zogen sich ihre Anzüge zurecht. „Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit,“ bemerkte der Agori und oberste Geschäftsführer des S. E. R., „das Ministerium für unsere Sache zu gewinnen wird schwer werden!“ Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen und Sergeant Luigi De Stephnao blickten von der Brücke des Landungsschiffes auf Aqua Magna. Die Star of Atero wurde hinter ihnen immer kleiner und der Planet immer größer. „Herzlich willkommen auf Aqua Magna,“ lächelte Tuyet und wandte sich an De Stephano, „wie sollen wir wissenschaftliche Arbeit und die Jagd auf die Verräter miteinander verbinden?“ „Eine gute Frage,“ entgegnete Luigi De Stephano, „wirklich eine gute Frage, Schwesterherz!“ „Fortsetzung folgt in: Battle Field 2185 Jarhead Clan III „Hybris & Nemesis“ Hauptrollen: Bild:F_Tajun_Marine_Sergeant_Tuyet_Eightteen.JPG|Tajun Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen Bild:Béryl_Morgan_2.jpg|Verteidigungsministerin Béryl Morgan Bild:F_Vulcanus_Marine_Sergeant_Luigi_De_Stephano.JPG|Vulcanus Sergeant Luigi De Stephano Bild:E_Science_Marine.JPG|Preston Stormer"Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" Bild:Fhekia 1.jpg|Wissenschaftliche Leiteriren Professor Dr. Franzin Davion Bild:E_Science_Marine.JPG|Randy Shrike"Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" Soundtrack: Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser